The Proposal
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: The title explains it all, AU Future Fics. I'm not very good at summaries and don't want to put you you off so please just read and enjoy xXx


**Hey Klaine fans. I just read all twenty two chapters of Dalton by CP Coulter and believe that she should totally be a published author. If you are reading this, which you probably aren't, I would just like to tell you are very talented as I'm sure most of your 3000 reviewers would agreed.**

**Anyway on with the story. This is an AU future fic and while BIOTA happens Silly Love Songs didn't. This could be viewed as an alternative to my Klaine oneshot "Valentine's Day is not WeakHearted", even it wasn't written to be so, I guess that's just the way it turned out. **

**Anyway, ENJOY XD**

**

* * *

**

Blaine paid the cad driver and looked for somewhere to cross the road; he stuck his hand into his pocket and felt the small box, taking a deep breath, he remembered the day he found out that Kurt was going to transfer to Dalton...

_xxx_

_Blaine walked into the Senior Commons dreamily, a certain glasz-eyed countertenor on his mind. He had gone to Breadstix the night before with Kurt, Wes and David and Kurt being Kurt had been dressed in the tightest pants imaginable along with a tight purple shirt and black waistcoat. He was gorgeous. No, Blaine thought to himself, you're his mentor; he doesn't need another meathead drooling over him. He sat down on one of the plush leather sofas and pulled hopeful for another text from a McKinley boy but none showed up. He sighed as Wes and David jumped up behind, almost frightening him to death._

"_Oh Wes," David began, "Have you seen Kurt's eyes, so hypnotising, so pretty. Gorgeous even."_

"_Yes David," Wes replied as Blaine made an attempt to hit the two on their heads, "but have you seen his hair, his arms, and his body. My god, have you heard him sing? So dreamy."_

"_But of course, we can't tell him" the two chorused together, "because it would make no sense for two people who like each other to confess their feelings." They jumped over the back of the sofa and landed and landed rather haphazardly on either side of Blaine,_

"_Isn't that right Blaine." He elbowed both of them in their stomachs as his phone began to ring, _

"_Shut up you guys!"He stared at the phone, his heart soaring when he saw Kurt's name. Wes and David popped up beside him again,_

"_Oh it's him what do I say, Wes." _

"_Oh just tell him to have courage David, even though you're a scared little boy!" The two burst out in fits of laughter as Blaine moved away to answer the phone glaring at them the whole time._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello Blaine." His heart soared at the sound of his crushes voice._

"_Oh Hey Kurt. What's up?"_

"_Karofsky's coming back." And then it plummeted from cloud nine._

"_What? I thought Coach Sylvester had him expelled."_

"_The Board repelled it and he's coming back." He almost growled in anger, they were probably a bunch of homophobes. _

"_Oh, Kurt. What are we going to do?"_

"_**We**__ are going to do nothing. This is my problem but I do have some good news." If Kurt thought he wasn't going to let him deal with this by himself he certainly had another thing coming._

"_That's nonsense Kurt and you know it, I care about you. What's the news anyway, I need some to cheer me up now?"_

"_Well, my Dad and Carole saw how much Karofsky coming back was worrying me so they told me they'd been thinking of putting their honeymoon on hold and using the money for something else,"_

"_What?" His breath hitched; no it was too good to be true._

"_I'm...coming to Dalton!"_

"_You're what?" A dream, it must be a dream._

"_Shocked much. I'm coming to Dalton!" _

"_Kurt this is brilliant, we'll get to see so much more of each other, I lo...am so happy. When are you coming?" Almost slipped up there, he can't know the truth, he needs a mentor._

"_Monday. Listen I've got to go break the news to New Directions, See ya later?"_

"_See you on Monday, Kurt." They hung up and Blaine turned to see Wes and David staring at him curiously. He looked around and seeing no one else there, let out a girlish squeal,_

"_He's coming to Dalton! He's coming to Dalton! Kurt's coming to Dalton." _

_

* * *

_

Blaine shook violently with nerves as he stood at the gates of the park where he'd agreed to meet Kurt. It was now or never and even with all the encouragement he'd gotten from Finn and Mercedes and the blessing from Burt, he still felt like he was going to throw up.

Another memory crossed his mind and he began to chuckle.

_xxx_

"_Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?" Rachel shouted to the room of very drunk teenagers. Everyone who could still speak quickly agreed and they gathered in a circle on the floor. Blaine on one side of Kurt praying that on his turn the bottle would land on Kurt. Rachel sat on Kurt's other side placing the bottle in the centre, _

"_Since it was my idea I'll go first!" In true diva form, Rachel control and spun the bottle which unfortunately landed on Blaine and in even truer diva form, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Across Kurt's lap. _

_She tasted like beer and chapstick and although Blaine likes the taste of the chapstick, the kiss was awkward and uncomfortable but he played along and tried to enjoy it._

_He was surprised at the hurt in Kurt's voice when he said loudly, clapping from between them,_

"_Ok, I think we've seen enough!" But Blaine just brushed it off as a mistake. The game pasted by without another incident and Blaine didn't once get to kiss Kurt and being slightly drunker by this point he decided this wasn't fair. Not fair at all. So he announced he wanted to sing, Rachel nominated herself for backing vocals and the two took to the stage or what he thought was the stage. He told Rachel his song choice and she giggled and he began to sing acapella._

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks__  
__Now I'm trying to get back__  
__Before the cool done run out__  
__I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention__  
__I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love__  
__Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me__  
__I love peace for melody__  
__And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__Our time is short__  
__This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer dear__  
__And i will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
__But my breath fogged up the glass__  
__And so I drew a new face and laughed__  
__I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
__To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons__  
__It's what we aim to do__  
__Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait I'm sure_

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours__  
__Please don't, please don't, please don't__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__Cause our time is short__  
__This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!"_

_He barely got out the last line before falling off the stage, losing eye contact with Kurt for the first time since he started singing. He closed his eyes and just lay there laughing. He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes to see an angel._

"_Blaine, ar you ok? Have you a concussion?" Kurt the only one who was still slightly sober began to regret bringing his friend here._

"_This was a bad idea. I'm sorry Blaine." Blaine looked like he was about to cry._

"_Didn't you like the song, Kurtie? I sang it for you. I love you Kurtie!" He suddenly yelled the last sentence._

"_I love you too Blaine." The rest of New Directions were playing 'I Have Never' now and weren't paying the boys any attention._

"_No I'm in love with you Kurt!" Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine began to sing, "Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love,__Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me! I don't need to be drunk to know I love you, Kurtie. I just need to be drunk for you to know!" And with that Blaine had promptly passed out._

_A few days later when he fully remembered what had happened, he had gone to Kurt's dorm first thing the next morning with hot chocolate and bagels to firstly apologize and explain that although he'd been drunk, he'd meant what he said and that he hoped that they could still be friends._

_Instead of the awkward conversation he'd been expecting, he was rewarded with a kiss, a boyfriend and very cold hot chocolate. After that, the couple had been 'sickingly inseparable' according to everyone who knew them._

_

* * *

_

Blaine sighed, they'd had a messy get-to-together but they both claimed it was perfect. Blaine had graduated from Dalton that year and that taken a gap year so that he could stay in Ohio with Kurt until he graduated. After both were safely out of high school they were both accepted to Julliard and though Blaine was met by some opposition from his father who wanted him to take over his company by September, they were both in New York living less than five minutes from each other.

In their second year of college, Blaine decided it was stupid they were not living together as they spent almost every night together anyways so they bought a bigger apartment and moved in together. It had been difficult to adjust at first but they'd gotten over the small fights and now they were rock-solid, totally in love.

It was there last year of college and both boys had gone home for spring break. The week had been torture not being able to see each other and it had made Blaine sure that he could not live without Kurt. He was his everything. So with various calls to both Mercedes and Burt, some being video calls he'd picked out the perfect ring and arranged to meet Kurt at dusk in Central Park by the Fountain. It was dark but you could see all the stars it was the perfect romantic situation but Blaine was so nervous, he honestly believed he was going to throw up.

He found Kurt already sitting by the fountain humming to himself. He stopped for a short moment to take in his boyfriend and take a deep breath. Kurt must have felt his eyes on him because he turned and Blaine barely noticed that he was wearing his favourite bowtie before Kurt was in his arms and his lips were on his. The sweet minty taste of Kurt's lips was like home and in that second all his fears were banished. He pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi" Kurt whispered back.

"I need to talk to you about something but god I have missed you so much." He captured Kurt's lips again. Kurt giggled and pulled back.

"I need to talk to you too. You can go first." Blaine took a deep breath and took a step away from Kurt. He put his hand into his pocket and got down on one knee.

Opening the box and presenting it to the countertenor, he saw the boy's eyes widen as he stared in shock at the simple silver diamond ring and the engraving on either side of the stone, 'My love for you is eternal and unbreakable. I'm yours.' The link to the song Blaine had sang to him at Rachel's party made him laugh and he moved his eyes from the ring to meet Blaine's.

"Kurt, I love you and well, this week has made me realise I can't be without you, Will you..."

"Wait!" Kurt interrupted digging in his own pocket, he pulled out a similar box to the one Blaine was holding and got down on one knee too. He opened the box to an almost identical ring with its own engraving 'I love you with all my strength, all my heart and all my soul.'

Blaine laughed and Kurt whispered,

"I'm not one to be outdone." Then looking into each other's eyes, they said simultaneously,

"Will you marry me? YES!" They laughed again and standing up embraced and put their rings on each other's fingers.

"The engraving was Mercedes idea." Kurt told him later that night as they lay cuddled up on their couch.

Blaine laughed.

"What?" Kurt questioned, looking at his fiancée.

"She was helping me plan this too. She knew exactly what we were both up to."

"So that's who she was on the phone to the whole time." They both laughed and Kurt snuggled tighter into Blaine's side.

"Thank you, Mercedes." They whispered, before moving in for a kiss.

They'd faced a lot of drama but had beaten the statistics for high school sweethearts and best of all they were happy.

* * *

**Hey Again, Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it. And although I do not own glee DX a review might cheer me up ...**

**xXx FairytaleBeliever123**


End file.
